Tenchi the Movie 2: The Daughter of Darkness
Tenchi Muyo! Daughter of Darkness known as in Japan is the second of three films set in the Tenchi Muyo! multi-verse directed by Tetsu Kimura and written by Naoko Hasegawa. The film was released in Japan on August 2, 1997 as a double feature, along with Slayers Great. The film was later released in North America on DVD on August 8, 1998. Tenchi Muyo! Daughter of Darkness was later re-released along with Tenchi the Movie: Tenchi Muyo in Love and Tenchi Forever! The Movie in a collectors' pack. Plot Prince Yosho met a young girl during the annual Startica celebration on Jurai. It turns out that the girl is actually a demon named Yuzuha and was driven away by the palace guards. Seven hundred years later, Yuzuha wakes up and discovers that Yosho is alive and on Earth celebrating Christmas with the family. Yuzuha believes Tenchi Masaki thinks he is prince charming due to the fact he is surrounded by a group of women. So, she decides to send Tenchi a present. She obtains a lock of Tenchi's hair and takes a piece of her own and places it in a container. Six months later during summer; while walking down the steps of the shrine, Tenchi meets a teenage girl named Mayuka, who calls him daddy. Tenchi takes the girl back to the house where she introduces herself as Tenchi's daughter. This, however, angers Ryoko and she attacks Mayuka, who defends herself by summoning a faux-Lighthawk Sword; but before she can attack, Katsuhito stops her. Washu tells the group that Tenchi is in fact Mayuka's father and suspects that she is from the future. Mayuka takes Tenchi away from the gang and tries to transport him to Yuzuha. Before she is able to, Ryoko breaks the trance and carries Mayuka away. Katsuhito finds Mayuka and brings her back to the house, where she once again tries to bring Tenchi to Yuzuha. Katsuhito and Washu interferes and Mayuka runs off into the forest. Yuzuha erases Mayuka's memories and takes Sasami hostage, which leads Tenchi and Ryoko enter Yuzuha's world so they can rescue Sasami. Mayuka attacks Ryoko and injures her. She then attacks Tenchi but after hearing Sasami telling her that the whole group loves her, she breaks free of Yuzuha's control and assaults her. Yuzuha kills Mayuka for her betrayal and transforms into a giant creature, but Ayeka appears and gives Tenchi a branch from the Tree of Light. He transforms, defeats Yuzuha, and they return home with Mayuka's crystal. During the ending credits, it is shown that Washu recreated Mayuka from the crystal as a baby. Cast Reception Jared Wietbrock of Mania reviewed the film. While saying that Daughter of Darkness was a "fun movie", he commented on the film being "too short" and "rushed". He also said he still didn't know what Yuzuha's problem was claiming "for all I know she was just bored and picked Tenchi out of the blue to be her entertainment". Despite this Wietbrock gave the film an A and called the film a keeper and said no Tenchi fan should be without it. Marc of Akemi's Anime World said the film was "... another confusing addition to the scattershot mess that passes for continuity in the series". He also said "... has the usual combination of touching sentiment, silly comedy, wild plot, and plenty of action". Marc praised both of Mayuka's voice actors, "... she sounds as sweet and naive as she looks, and you just can't help but like her". Trivia * The energy´s sword of Mayuka is similar to the Reiken of Kazuma Kuwabara Music The music for the film was composed by Kow Otani and theme song of the movie is , which is performed by Mariko Nagai. In Japan, the soundtrack was released a few weeks before the film's release; however, it failed to chart on the Oricon. References External links * * Category:Anime films Category:1998 films Category:Anime of 1997 Category:Adventure anime and manga Category:Christmas films Category:Fantasy anime and manga Category:Harem anime and manga Category:Japanese films Category:Japanese-language films Category:Romance anime and manga Category:Sequel films Category:Tenchi Muyo! Category:Tenchi Muyo! spin-offs it:Chi ha bisogno di Tenchi? The movie - La vigilia dell'estate